objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing World Of Gum Bally
The Amazing World Of Gum Bally is upcoming cartoon/written show. The show is about Gum Bally's and her friend's adventures. TO THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL FOR THE NAME Episode 1 - The Babysitter ___Gum Bally's House__ Mrs. Gum - Gum Bally, Gum me and your father are going somewhere stupid. And we are leaving babysitter with you Mr. Gum Ball - Yes, She is Dolly. Dolly - Hello little children, We are going to have alot of fun *Evil Face* Gum Bally and Gum - *GASP* Mrs. Gum - So Bye! Have fun! :) *Parents Leave* Dolly - Bye! Have a great day. Gum Bally - *Gulp* Dolly - *Dun Dun DUUN* Go and get me pizza. I want the pizza NAO. Gum - No why would I? You are our babysitter you have to take care of us. Gum Bally - Gum, sh... *Cough* shutup*Cough* I'll get the pizza for you dolly. Gum - Gum Bally you are such a moron. Dolly - OH YOU ARE NOT DOING WHAT I SAY? HU? YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO DO NOW DONT YOU Gum - I dont car.... Dolly - *Kicks Gum in the place that hurts* Gum - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU JERK! Dolly - So what do you say? Disobey me or Die. Gum - ..........Fine, I'll do anything.. -3 Hours Later- Dolly - TWERPS! WHERE ARE YOU?! Gum Bally - CAN WE TAKE A NAP PLEASE? Dolly - Sleeping in the Job? you got to be kidding me! *Kicks Gum Bally* Gum Bally - *Starts Crying and hides in her room* Gum - *Gulp* What else do you want my beauty? Dolly - I want a cake. ____Gum Bally's Room___ Gum Bally - Those 2 jerks, I wish they both were gone... :C My little pear can you help me? Inanimate Pear - ... Gum Bally - YOU DIDNT JUST SAY THAT! Inanimate Pear - ... Gum Bally - I AM GOING TO HUG YOU <3 Inanimate Pear - ... Gum Bally - Why am I kidding I wish there was someone to rescue me.. Omega Symbol - Hi Gum Bally. Gum Bally - AAAAAH! How did you get in my hous.. Anyways you need to help me Omega Symbol - Sure? What can I do? Gum Bally - Can you do something that will get rid of this stupid babysitter Dolly? Omega Symbol - UJUSTWATCH. Hey Dolly, Me and Gum Bally are planning to trap you >:D Dolly - WHAT? I AM GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU! *Runs into Gum Bally's Room* Omega Symbol - *Presses the Button* Dolly - WTH? *Gets trapped in the cage* Gum Bally - YEAA WOOHOOO THANKS OS! Omega Symbol - *Presses Second Button* Dolly - *Gets flung in to the TLC* Omega Symbol - YEA TAKE THAT! >:D Gum Bally - OS Thank you so much! You saved my life. Gum - Nonsence I would do that too. >:( Gum Bally - *Kicks Gum in the place where it hurts* Gum - AAAAAAAH COME ON! Gum Bally - HAPPY ENDING! :D Episode 2 - The Tooth TBA Category:Gum Bally Category:Gum